


Abnormalities

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: Nine boys are completely isolated from society due to their unique attributes. A knock at their door brings them on a mission to save others like them.





	1. profiles

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! yes I am back with a new au and I am so excited to bring this story to life. here are the profiles of the nine boys. please do read the profiles because they will help to understand the story better and without them it may be hard to understand certain details.

Kim Woojin:  
•19 years old  
•deals with apothecary and plants  
•battle strategy is smothering opponents in thriving poison ivy  
•is able to make remedies  
•extreme parental figure and cares deeply about the rest of his team  
•super sweet and an overall tree hugger  
•basically worships chickens  
•wears flower crowns literally all the time because he has such an adoration for flowers and how pretty they are  
•obviously he can use remedies to heal the members but he can also make poisons to harm opponents

Bang Chan:  
•19 years old  
•has the power of telekinesis  
•uses this mostly because he’s lazy  
•also has super hearing which comes in handy when the kids try talking back  
•has extreme visions about the future and usually hides them from the others. this is a huge burden on chan  
•another huge parental figure  
•doesn’t tell the others but has a huge soft spot for Jeongin  
•would do anything for his team mates  
•loves making dad jokes to cheer everyone up  
•has gone through a lot of shit in his past and sometimes the others have to calm him down when he has nightmares

Lee Minho:  
•18 years old  
•the smartest member  
•has an insane memory  
•is able to calculate any math equation in less than a minute  
•has the ability to alter others minds  
•he uses this ability to control others and tell them what to do.  
•he usually makes seungmin do the dishes for him.  
•doesn’t really use his powers unless need be, he finds them to be extremely dangerous and destructive.  
•however, he sometimes uses it to joke with the boys or prank them  
•pretends to hate everyone but truly loves them

Seo Changbin:  
•18 years old  
•able to shapeshift  
•this can vary from turning into animals or making his arm shift into a weapon  
•likes to shift into a wolf the most  
•can alter others moods  
•uses this more on friends than enemies which makes him the mood maker of the group  
•however it’s very handy when an opponent is violent because he can calm them down easily  
•hair color represents his mood and this tells others whether it’s safe to talk to him or not  
•seems really intimidating but on the inside is an actual softie  
•secretly loves Lee Felix

Hwang Hyunjin:  
•17 years old  
•has the ability to control water but however can not conjure it  
•is able to heal others but only with the presence of water  
•the calmest one in the group  
•mostly uses his power for good but won’t hesitate to drown his enemies with a flood of water  
•the group carries bottles of water so that hyunjin always has water readily available  
•their house has a lake behind it just in case (chan thought about this when finding the perfect house to hold 9 supernatural boys)  
•he is able to multiply the amount of water there is but however can not create it  
•is in love with seungmin but can’t kiss him due to the fact that seungmin could literally burn him

Han Jisung:  
•17 years old  
•the ability to become invisible at any given moment  
•feels insecure and as though he can’t contribute to the group  
•tries his best when the boys practice their abilities  
•yet whenever it comes to any type of battling or fighting he finds himself to be useless  
•working extremely hard on hand to hand combat skills  
•the first time he became invisible was by complete accident and he scared himself  
•ran away from home at age 15 and found chan and the gang a couple months after  
•is a sweetheart but is really distant  
•closest with chan who looks out for him all the time  
•loves scaring the others with his power

Lee Felix:  
•age 17  
•is a literal sunshine  
•is able to control the weather  
•loves to strike his opponents with electricity or create tornadoes to throw them away  
•can make it rain or snow in the house  
•puts mini rain clouds over changbin’s head when he’s angry or upset  
•can make it day or night with a snap of his fingers  
•is seen as the nicest member but once you mess with any of his friends you are over  
•is one of the most dangerous  
•has a soft spot for changbin but loves all the members with his whole heart

Kim Seungmin:  
•age 16  
•has a fiery attitude (literally)  
•can conjure fire and manipulate it  
•has to wear gloves otherwise he would burn everything in his grasp  
•he learned that the hard way one time when he burnt his teddy bear to ashes  
•gets angry extremely easily  
•when he is angry, he has an extreme boost in strength  
•this comes in handy during battles but not during confrontations with the members  
•truly is a kickass person  
•loves Hwang Hyunjin but they are polar opposites causing them to not be able to touch one another

Yang Jeongin:  
•age 16  
•the baby of the group  
•a complete cutie but looks can be deceiving  
•a pro at hand to hand combat  
•has super speed  
•can manipulate time but when he does so only he is able to see that time is being slowed down or sped up  
•uses his super speed to kick the shit out of his enemies at an alarming rate  
•also uses it to steal the food away from his hyungs without them knowing  
•has the most adorable smile but the scariest glare  
•epitome of duality (even though Changbin is a runner up)  
•loves his hyungs and would do absolutely anything for them even if it meant putting himself in danger


	2. disowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s backstory and how he met the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you for all of your sweet comments on the profiles of the characters. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! :))

Changbin had woken up in a bad mood. Felix could tell this as the boy trudged into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for the milk. His hair was a pitch black resembling his bitter mood. Chan had taken this power of his with a grain of salt, knowing it would be easier to determine whether it was safe or not to talk to the boy. “What’s up hyung?” Felix asked as he conjured up a rain cloud to settle over his hyung’s head. “Stop that shit.” Changbin hissed at the younger, turning away from the fridge with the milk carton in his hand.

He didn’t get very far when a certain maknae raced past him in a blur, his super speed taking Changbin by surprise. “Jeongin! How many times have I told you not to race through the house like that!” Chan scolded him. “Sorry hyung. I just smelt Woojin’s amazing pancakes and had to get here as quick as possible.” Woojin turned around in his apron and waved his spatula around.

“You almost bumped into Changbin. Now apologize.” Woojin leaned in closer. “As you can tell by his hair color he’s not in the best mood so use your little maknae charms on him and I’ll put chocolate chips in your pancakes even though I’m not supposed to. We are on a diet right now.” He whispered to the younger whose eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate chips.

Two seconds later the maknae was all over his hyung coddling him as if he was a baby. “Baby Changbin, you are so cuteee.” Changbin huffed as he looked down at the boy who was attached to him. “That’s hyung to you.” However, there was a small smile beginning to form on his face. Changbin’s hair was slowly fading to a sandy blonde which showed he was becoming happier due to the maknae.

Felix watched this event with a fond smile on his face whilst Chan sipped his coffee with a knowing smirk on his face. “Hyung, can you help get Seungmin up.” Hyunjin grumbled as he walked into the kitchen with massive bedhead. “Sure.” Chan smiled as he got up from the table and headed into Hyunjin and Seungmin’s shared room.

As Chan left, Minho and Jisung walked into the kitchen. “Jisung-ah, how did you sleep?” Woojin asked the younger, as Jisung sat at the table. “I slept well. Thanks for asking hyung.” His lips curled into a half smile as Minho’s mouth opened at the interaction. “What the fuck am I? Chopped liver?”

“Actually you are.” Seungmin exclaimed as he stole a sip of Chan’s coffee, not even bothered at the excruciating heat. “When the hell did you get here?” Minho asked, an incredulous look in his eyes. “Chan literally just went to wake you up.”

“I used my telekinesis to make the lamp fall on his head. Woke him right up.” Chan sent a smile towards Seungmin who was glaring right back at him. “I will literally burn you to ashes if you do that again.” He hissed.

“You won’t do shit and you know it.” Hyunjin countered. As Jisung watched the boys bickering he thought back to when he didn’t have them in his life.

He lived in Incheon with his mother for 15 years until he accidentally turned invisible in front of her. She threatened that if he wasn’t out of the house by that night she would call the cops to take him away. He took his golden retriever Lela and left that night with a duffel bag filled with clothes and necessities. He remembered to take the baseball cap his father gave him. If he left it, he could never forgive himself.

The next couple months were spent on the streets. Over that course of time, he figured out he could make smaller objects become invisible by touching it and focusing on the object itself. He also found out that loitering in one spot for to long would get the cops on your ass in a hot second. As a fifteen year old, it was extremely exhausting to have to be chased all the time.

One night, he was being chased by a cop when he bumped straight into a group of three teenage boys. He was so shocked that he immediately became invisible. A few seconds later he came into view once more.

“You’re coming with us.”

“What the hell no!” Jisung hissed at the boy in front of him. “If you don’t come with us, you’re going to get caught by that cop.” A boy with a kind smile said. “I saw it in my vision last night that if you said no, you’d get thrown into a jail cell and your golden retriever would be put down.” Lela whimpered and looked up at Jisung with pleading eyes. “I can’t trust you. I can’t trust anybody!”

“Kid, if you don’t get your ass moving, you’ll be in deep shit.” A boy said as his hair changed from sandy blonde to a deep red. “You’re making him mad now. Come on before the cop catches up!” The last boy said who had a solemn expression. “Fine.”

With that, the now four boys and one golden retriever dashed across the road and into the woods. “Why are we going into the woods?” Jisung asked, spooked from the darkness and looming trees. “You’ll see.”

Now thinking back onto it, Jisung knows that Minho used his controlling mind powers to make him go with them. He also knows that Changbin helped calm him down from being anxious and jumpy. The perks of having two mind controllers on your team.

When they finished walking after what seemed like hours, they had made it to a house in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounded the house, hiding it from view. “It’s not much, but it’s something.” Vision Boy, as Jisung likes to call him, exclaimed with a fond smile. There was a tall boy waiting outside with a stern look on his face.

“Bang Chan, where the hell have you been.” He scolded the other while whacking him with a folded up newspaper. “You three took off with no note, no fucking goodbye, nothing! I thought you were dead you assholes.”

“We had to save the boy from being caught by the cops. He’s our missing piece Woojin.” Serious Boy said.

Woojin turned towards Jisung and his eyes softened at the boy who looked like he had been through hell and back. “So you’re the kiddo Chan’s been seeing in his visions for months now.” Chan nodded at Woojin’s statement. “He’s our ninth member Woojinnie. If he had gotten caught, there was no chance of having our team be complete. He would’ve been sent off to the government for being a ‘dangerous specimen’ and I couldn’t let that happen.”

Woojin sighed but looked at the young boy who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. He put his arm around the boy and walked him inside with Lela right at his ankles. “Welcome to our humble abode. The rest of the kiddos were waiting for their hyungs to come back to begin eating so we’ll have introductions at dinner ok?”

“Show him the bathroom Changbin.” Woojin said to the boy with changing hair colors. Changbin nodded and took Jisung to the nearest bathroom. “Wait here.” And with that the walking mood ring left. Jisung sighed looking into the mirror. He was covered in grime and looked absolutely horrid. Tears started falling down his gaunt cheeks and a sob racked his body.

“Hey kiddo, don’t cry. Even though I can control moods, feelings make me feel all weird.” Changbin spoke softly to the younger boy who was slowly breaking down in front of him. “Go ahead and take a bath, we’ll be waiting for you.” Changbin ruffled his hair before closing the door behind him. The older had left Jisung a towel and new clothes to change into.

Sinking into the bath, the water turned a darker color almost instantly. The boy had laid there for thirty minutes, thinking about everything that had occurred in the last couple months. He hated his mother for kicking him out so instantly but at the same time could he really blame her for being scared of him?

After washing up and getting into his new clothes, which were a little to big, he slowly made his way to the dining room where he had heard loud voices even from the bathroom.

“There’s a new kid?” He heard someone speak. “Am I still the youngest?” Another asked. “Sorry to tell you Jeongin, but you’ll always be the youngest in the group.” He heard Chan speak. A loud groan was heard and Jisung finally entered the kitchen. “Oh hey! Come now, sit down. I’ve got a plate full of yummy pasta for you.” Woojin spoke with a large welcoming smile. “Yummy pasta? Why are you acting like the kid is four?” A boy with platinum blonde hair spoke. “Shut the fuck up Felix before I make a concoction that will give you flaming diarrhea.” Woojin fired back. A boy with fox-like eyes visibly flinched. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much hyung? Wouldn’t it hurt your asshole?”

“Ok that is enough. We are eating.” Chan groaned as Jisung tried so hard not to laugh but failed miserably. If Jisung was paying more attention he would’ve seen the relieved smile Changbin and Chan exchanged due to the fact that the boy wasn’t completely isolating himself from the group.

“So what’s your name kiddo? I can’t believe we didn’t ask before.” Changbin asked. “The name’s Jisung.” He said before shoveling another spoonful of pasta into his mouth. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you on the streets and how long have you been out there for?” Jisung visibly froze and Lela licked his leg from under the table. “Lee fucking Felix you are a dumbass.”

“No. It’s fine. I was kicked out of my house when I accidentally disappeared in front of my mom. She basically called me a spawn of Satan and would’ve turned me over to the police if I didn’t get out of her house by that night. So I left with my puppy Lela and we began to live on the streets. I’ve lived there for about six or seven months now.” Jisung looked down at his plate just to get away from all of the eyes that were on him. “You don’t have to worry about that now Jisung-ah. You’re safe here now.” Chan smiled at him and Jisung felt a sense of comfort wash over him.

From then on, the introductions started and Jisung got to hear about each boy and their powers. While Woojin told him about his ability to grow plants, he made him a flower crown consisting of sunflowers and plopped it onto his head. “How cute!” Hyunjin had gushed while Seungmin looked at him longingly. He heard about Seungmin almost setting the house on fire, hence the gloves he wears daily now and about Jeongin speeding around the house knocking people over every once in a while. His favorite story of the night was hearing about Felix putting rain clouds over Changbin’s head to piss him off. Jisung was basically crying at this newfound information and Felix found himself doing this more often just to see Jisung’s smile once he did.

“Ok so I know we had fun with introductions and stuff but now we have to get to the more serious stuff. Jisung, you were brought here because you’re our missing piece in our team. As you now know, I have visions of the future and I saw all of us fighting together. The thing is, I don’t know what we are fighting for or who we are going against.”

“What did you exactly see?” Jisung asked quietly. “I saw a lot of things. Seungmin was lighting the place up in flames. Hyunjin was crying over somebody’s body. You were running towards Felix but got thrown away. Changbin was screaming for somebody to save him. I saw a lot and I want to make sure that none of this happens. Although I have visions, I have been able to change some of them in the past. I have altered them so that the vision never occurs but I have to do it in such a precise and accurate way so that I do not ruin everything.”

“And no one is scared of this? Why are we all going to risk our lives for something we don’t even know much about?” Jisung asked, his mind flowing with hundreds of questions. “Jisungie, calm down. Everything is ok.” Changbin spoke softly, manipulating Jisung’s feelings to a more calm state.

“I don’t know why we should risk our lives but I know it’s important because I saw so much more than I can even explain to you. All I know is that we are a family now, a team, and we fight to protect one another. We will be there for you Jisung, if you are there for us as well.”

“I’m in.”

Those two words that Jisung uttered sent him to training and preparing every single day from that point on. He gained a sense of what battle could be like whilst training alongside his team. Over time however, he began to believe he was not sufficient enough to even be on the team. All he could do was turn himself and the smallest objects invisible to the human eye but what good was that in battle? His hyungs would always comfort him on his insecurities about his abnormality. “You could sneak past someone while fighting.” Hyunjin would tell him as they laid together in Jisung’s bed. “Yeah, hyung, you could take someone by surprise with that!” Jeongin squealed as he hung upside down from his bunk bed to peer down at his two hyungs.

“Get the hell up before you fall.” Hyunjin said to Jeongin who grumbled and mocked him, before complying begrudgingly. “Just know you’re important to this team Jisungie. We wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I second that!” Chan yelled from the living room. “Fuck him and his super hearing.” Hyunjin mumbled. “Fuck you too asshole!”

“Stop fucking cussing!” Woojin yelled. “But he just-“ Jeongin spoke with disbelief. “I hate this family.” Minho grumbled from his side of the room.

Months later and Jisung could only continue preparing. This was now his destiny and he knew he was going to try his absolute best to fulfill it. He told himself that no matter what, he was going to protect his team because he had the utmost love for them, even if they were a pain in the ass most of the time. As Jisung looked at the members surrounding the breakfast table, he knew that something was coming, but he needed to cherish the little things in life before worrying about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment which character is your favorite so far!!  
> -  
> -  
> -so, these stories of mine will also be uploaded on my tumblr which is notstraykidz.


	3. visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan’s backstory and how he met all of the members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys!! new chapter is here :)) i hope you guys enjoy.

Chan was seven when he had his first vision. A car crash had filled his head whilst his eyes turned a stormy gray. Screams fell from his lips as the horrid image kept replaying. His mother had woken up to the screams and ran to his room. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw her baby writhing with stark gray eyes instead of the normal chocolate brown she had grown so accustomed to.

“Car crash. Car crash. Car crash.” He kept repeating, almost like a mantra. “Channie, baby, snap out of it.” She whispered softly to him. As he continued to yell and squirm, she started to grow frantic and screamed for him to wake up. Her husband was not at home due to being on a business trip and was coming home tomorrow so it was only her available to help the pained child.

“Please wake up!” She had screamed until his whimpers of pain and mumblings had come to an end. “Mama.” He groaned as his eyes flashed open. “Tell Dad not to go in that car tomorrow. I saw a scary car crash. I’m scared he’ll die.” His mom had laughed it off and everytime Chan thinks back on this moment, he knows he should’ve told her the details behind this car crash. How he heard the screams and smelt the metallic of blood. How he felt the pain all over his body and saw bodies mangled up in the crash, more specifically his fathers. “It was just a nightmare sweetheart. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” She tucked the covers up to his chin and caressed his cheek until his breathing evened out.

The next day around dinner time, Chan and his sister Hannah were eating their meals when the phone rang bearing terrible news. Chan knew something was off when his mom shakily sat down at the table and tears were prominent on her grief-stricken face. “Mama.” He had uttered one word but his face was burning the next second. His mother had hit him. “Mama, stop!” Hannah had screamed. “Your father is dead Chan. It’s all your fault. If you hadn’t had that taboo dream of yours, he would still be alive. Go to your room and stay there.” Chan had run to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed with a sob. “I killed Papa.” He whimpered, bringing the blanket up to cover his face.

Two hours later, there was a banging on the door and Chan jumped up in surprise. Three large men entered his room. “This is the boy?” One asked his mother and she nodded. They had grabbed Chan despite his screams of terror. “Let me go!” He squirmed in their arms trying to escape. “Get off of my brother!” His sister yelled, stomping on one of the men’s feet. “Sweetheart, your brother is dangerous. He needs to be taken away before he kills us all.” His mother had said. Those words echo in his head to this day. They had taken him to a man with a codename YG whose specialty was extracting powers from kids like him. He advertised it as making the kids pure again with little to no pain. However, Chan realized soon after that this was a lie.

His years spent at YG were filled with mind numbing pain and testing on kids like him. When he finally escaped with two boys named BamBam and Yugyeom, they ran without looking back once. Chan was now 13 years old. His visions from then on, only got progressively worse however once he started having visions of people, he knew they would be important to him.

He had met every single team member of his through visions. He met Changbin and Woojin when he was 16. Changbin had already been through the repercussions of having changing hair and was kicked out of his house. He lived on the streets for three months until Chan saved him and took him in. Woojin was a different story and Chan always thanks Changbin for being there because otherwise Woojin probably wouldn’t have gone with them. They had met Woojin outside of a diner on a Saturday night. Woojin thought they were absolutely crazy because he had never known about these powers. Chan at the time had no idea that he had the power of telekinesis but instead could only see the visions that were forced into his brain. Changbin’s hair started changing from his sandy blonde to the dark red that resembled him being angry. “W-Why did his hair just change?” Woojin had stuttered. “His hair resembles his mood, so he’s becoming irritable.”

Seeing that these powers were real, Woojin had become more susceptible to going with them. “How can I know that you’re trustworthy?” He had asked the two boys. “Because I wouldn’t have come all the way out here just to save you. If I wasn’t trustworthy I would’ve left you here and you would’ve dealt with the repercussions.” Chan spoke lowly. Woojin seemed to still be contemplating it but made up his mind anyway. “I’ll come with you.” With that, he left everything behind and followed the two boys who would soon become his best friends.

The three boys lived alone for a while and trained restlessly. Everyday they would wake up and practice their abilities for the whole day, only stopping for meals. Woojin realized very quickly that Chan was right about his powers. If he had stayed behind, he would’ve caused havoc. Each day his abilities grew stronger and stronger making him the most powerful in the group.

The next member was Minho who they found at a math competition ironically. He immediately believed them due to the fact that anytime he told someone to do something, they did it automatically. Minho was so smart that he knew something was up the moment his friends stopped when he told them to. The four then found Hyunjin who was a popular kid on the swim team. He was completely shocked at the fact that he had these abilities especially because they correlated with his favorite sport. Minho still had to use a bit of his powers to convince Hyunjin to leave behind his whole life but Hyunjin knew due to Chan’s persistence that this was important.

The group slowly continued to grow. The five members became six when they found Jeongin at an orphanage. Jeongin’s parents had died three years ago and he mostly left due to the fact that he didn’t want to live in that hellhole anymore. He honestly didn’t really believe in these “abilities” at first but when they got to the house he saw that they were more than real. “Holy crap.” He whispered when he saw Chan moving objects without even lifting a finger or when Hyunjin spiraled orbs of water around the front yard.

“Isn’t it cool lil fox?” Woojin had called him due to his fox-like eyes. The kid who was only 14 at the time nodded his head with amazement in his eyes. “It’s ethereal. It’s magical.” He had whispered but Chan still heard him. “Isn’t it? I love this place because we can do whatever we want. I’m truly amazed by our abilities and I know they are going to keep growing.”

The next member was Seungmin who had literally been through a living hell. He was asleep when the house went into flames. The 15 year old wasn’t harmed by the flames however, his parents weren’t so lucky. He woke up to water being thrown everywhere but none of it was going near him. Hyunjin had been given specific directions to not touch Seungmin with the water because it would ultimately burn out his system. The younger boy was screaming his head off as he saw the smoke and rising flames. “Mom! Dad!” Was all that could be heard and those screams forever haunt Hyunjin who had to hear the brunt of it. Seungmin’s powers weren’t at their full potential yet but Hyunjin knew that the house fire could’ve easily activated them. Chan’s vision of Seungmin in the future wielding fire out of his palms, showed that this 15 year old had the ability to conjure fire. His parents had always been concerned that his body heat was far higher than the average should be but he was never scorching hot or conjuring flames out of his hands.

“I’m going to get you out of here but I can’t touch you. I’m afraid the flames have activated your powers.” Hyunjin had said to Seungmin. Seungmin was frightened to say the least. He was in the middle of a house fire where his parents were pretty much as good as dead and a mystery boy was talking to him about fucking powers? “Just get me out of here.” He had croaked as he got up from the bed. The two made their way to the exit and Seungmin just broke down as soon as he got out. “We have to go now.” Another boy said as he tried pulling Seungmin away but hissed at the excruciating heat.

“Fuck. Chan I think his powers are fully activated now.” Seungmin didn’t care about this powers bullshit. All he cared about was his parents and their deaths. “My parents are dead and you’re talking about powers? I’m not leaving with you!” He had screamed at them as he felt his heart shatter. “You are going to come with us and you aren’t going to fight. Do you understand.”

He felt his body comply and he nodded his head. “Minho, the kids just been through a traumatic experience.”

“Well, he wouldn’t have come with us if I hadn’t. You know I hate using my powers but I know I had to.” Minho had said, feeling his guilt rise. Seungmin had locked himself in his new room for the next three days, only opening it to go to the bathroom and to eat food. After the third day, Chan entered his room with a pair of sturdy black gloves in his hands. “I brought you these.” He exclaimed, dropping them onto the bed beside Seungmin. “Thank you.” He had whispered, gripping them into his hands.

It had taken him a while to lighten up around the rest of the team due to the fact that he couldn’t touch them and he still felt like a monster for that night. Hyunjin would be sitting on the edge of his bed, cautious to not touch him, and he would tell Seungmin about how wonderful he was. “You are such a strong, fierce human being. I know what you went through that night was horrible and I am so sorry that we couldn’t prevent it. I just want you to know that we have your back now. We love you. I love you Kim Seungmin.” He had whispered, holding himself back from pressing a kiss to his forehead. He wanted to do so much with Seungmin but due to being actual polar opposites, it was impossible. If they touched, it could lead to absolute doom for one of them.

Felix came from a family with abilities. His  
mother was the only one with an abnormality like them. She was able to teleport and duplicate herself and objects. When Chan and Jeongin went to Felix’s house and she opened the door, she instantly knew what they wanted. She could tell they were different like her. “Do you promise to take care of my son? I know what it’s like to live with abilities and I want him to be safe.” She had said to them. The two of them promised on behalf of the other seven boys. “You’re forming a team to help the others with abilities, aren’t you?” She asked once she had pulled Chan aside. He told her everything from his experience with people like YG to how he wanted to help people like them who didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Felix went with them willingly after a twenty minute conversation with his mother. “You’ll be alright son. If you boys ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call me.” She smiled at them. She sent them off with money for food and a couple weapons that Felix stuffed into his backpack.

The eight boys flowed seamlessly and were extremely happy together. They were relieved to hear that Jisung would be their last addition. All of them believed that Chan’s visions would cease or at least stop for a while. However, they were wrong.

Changbin could never get used to the screams of pain that would come from Chan’s room when he was having a vision. The others weren’t so accustomed to it but Woojin and Changbin had been through most of his visions with him and had helped calm him down after having them. Changbin ran to his room whilst the others groggily walked out of theirs. Jisung’s eyes were full of terror. Even after two years of being in that house, Jisung couldn’t get over how bone-chilling those screams were.

Changbin threw the door open to see Woojin already by Chan’s side. Chan’s head was thrown back and his eyes were wide open, the gray color contrasting with his tan skin. “Chan, it’s ok, you’re ok.” Woojin hushed the boy, even though he knew his efforts were useless until the boy’s vision ended. Through the whole thing, every member stood around Chan’s bed whispering sweet nothings to the boy. Seungmin, however, had to stand a little farther back so that he didn’t touch anyone by accident.

Chan finally stopped screaming and his eyes turned back to their chocolate brown. His head slumped forward and he was panting, gasping for air. “June 17th. It’s coming.” He gasped before passing out, leaving the members in complete shock. “What day is it Felix.” Changbin asked, worry clear in his voice. “May 31st.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so THAT just happened. comment what your favorite part of this chapter was!! hope you guys liked this :))


	4. thanatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is terrified of what’s to come and it affects life in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry this chapter took a bit more time but here it finally is :))

When Chan woke up the next day, his head was pounding with the new knowledge he had acquired from his vision. Woojin immediately smothered him with attention and hugged him tightly. “You scared me so badly. I know I’m supposed to get used to it but I can’t. I just-“ Chan cut him off with another hug. “I’m fine hyung. I just have a horrible headache.” He winced at the light coming through the window. Woojin noticed this and rushed to cover the window with the black curtains. “Changbin went to the store with Jisung to get painkillers. The rest of the boys are worried about you but with them being loud as hell, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to bring them in just yet.”

“I’ll be fine hyung. Let them come in.” Woojin nodded before leaving the room quietly to get the others. This left Chan with his thoughts. The vision flashed behind his eyes once more but for some reason, he couldn’t remember all of it. Whenever Chan had a vision, he was able to explain every single part in detail but now as he tried thinking it over, he could only remember two important pieces of information. June 17th and BamBam. The rest of the group walked in silently to see their hyung panicking on the bed. “Woojin, I can’t remember the vision. All I can remember is the date and seeing BamBam.”

“Are you serious? You’ve always been able to remember the vision.” Felix looked like he was about to pass out. “Guys, do not panic. I know this seems really bad but it just means we have to continue training to prepare for whatever is heading our way.” Minho tried reasoning with the group. “Hyung, we don’t even know what’s coming. We could die for all we know.” Jeongin cried out. “Do not say that!” Hyunjin snapped at the boy. “I will not let any of you die ok?” With those last words, Hyunjin stormed out.

“I would go check on him but he should cool down first. Whenever he gets in these frenzies it’s best to leave him be.” Seungmin spoke softly when the rest of the group looked towards him. “How you feeling anyway Captain Chan?” Seungmin joked with Chan to lighten the mood. “I’m fine. Just feeling the repercussions of that vision, it gave me a massive headache.”

“I’m pretty sure Changbin and Jisung should be back soon.” Felix said, smiling softly as he said Changbin’s name. “Stop being whipped it’s hella gross.” Seungmin scoffed before leaving the room with Jeongin trailing behind him. This left Woojin, Minho, and Felix with Chan who was currently scouring his brain for bits of information. “Hyung, it’s fine if you can’t remember. We’ll just work extremely hard to train. However, you need to rest. I’ll leave Felix here with you while Woojin and I cook some lunch ok?” Minho whispered to the boy before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Stop treating me like a kid Minho-ah.” He whined softly with a pout on his lips. Woojin ruffled his hair and smiled down at him before they left him with the sunshine of the group.

“You know, I always feel like shit when you have these visions.” Felix mumbled, his head turned away from Chan. “I want to help, to wrench you out of those visions and take you away from the pain and horror. I don’t like seeing you that way Channie hyung. It scares me to see someone I care so much about, in so much pain.”

“I know Fe. You don’t have to worry about me.” Felix shook his head at that. “See that’s the thing hyung. I have to worry about you! You’re one of the only people who has ever cared about me and I just feel this urge to protect you from everything. You deserve to have people worry about you, just like you worry about them.” Chan beckoned for Felix to scoot closer and he shifted so that Felix’s head was laying on his chest. Cries could be heard from the younger as he nuzzled his head further into Chan. “Shh. It’s ok. Hyung is here.” Chan whispered to the boy who couldn’t stop crying in his arms.

That is how Changbin and Jisung found them when they got back with the painkillers. Woojin and Minho had motioned for them to leave them in Chan’s room but they were encountered with an adorable yet heartbreaking sight. They saw Felix cuddled into Chan’s chest, the both of them fast asleep with snores falling out of their mouths. However, they couldn’t miss the tear tracks on Felix’s face or the stress prominent in Chan even when he was sleeping. Changbin set the bottle of pills on Chan’s dresser and sat at the edge of the bed, watching the two boys who meant the most to him sleep soundly.

“I’m worried hyung.” Jisung croaked, feeling his throat tighten up. “About what exactly Jisung.” Changbin could feel the angst flowing off of Jisung and used his ability to calm him down. “About everything! Chan’s visions are fucking terrifying and ominous. The future seems so full of danger and I just need to make sure everyone makes it out of this alive hyung.” Jisung shook his head and sat down next to Changbin. “I know the future is so mysterious but we need to take these risks in order to protect ourselves and others. I will make sure you make it out alive. I could never let anything happen to you Jisung. You mean so much to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too hyung. I’m just scared I’m not good enough for this team. All I can do is turn myself invisible! I’m not a badass like you guys and I’m not even good at hand to hand combat.” Changbin looked at Jisung with a sort of knowing. “There’s going to be a time where we all will need you Jisung. You’ll be one of the most important people in our team. Stop doubting yourself. You’re more powerful than you believe.” The two stayed in silence for a while succumbing to their own thoughts.

Seungmin had finally gotten up the courage to walk into Hyunjin’s room and sit down on the chair across from his bed. The two were finally alone, no hyungs in sight. “Baby, are you ok?” Seungmin asked Hyunjin, resisting the urge to reach his hand out and rest it on the other’s back. “I’m fine”. Hyunjin grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. “Come on now.” Seungmin pleaded, his voice trembling. He hated when Hyunjin was like this because it was a complete difference from his normal attitude. “What do you want Seungmin!” Hyunjin yelled, throwing the blankets off of him. Seungmin flinched at this and turned away from his boyfriend.

“I-I’m sorry.” Hyunjin stuttered, his anger washing away quickly. “I’m just stressed. There’s so many things going through my mind Minnie. I didn’t mean to lash out on you like that.” He spoke softly, shifting closer to the boy. “Well you did Hyunjin. You do know that whenever you’re stressed you can come to me right? Just because we can’t fucking touch doesn’t mean that I won’t be here for you.”

“That’s not what I meant. Do you remember the night Jisung came? How Chan was spouting all of the different visions he had? Don’t you recall him saying how I was crying over a body? What if I wasn’t able to heal them? What if it was you and I couldn’t save you because I can’t fucking touch you? Fate truly hated me for making me fall in love with someone I can’t even touch. Seungmin, I can’t heal you if you’re injured. If you die because of me, I won’t be able to fucking handle it. I will hate myself until the day I die. June 17th is quickly approaching and I feel as though we are doomed.” Hyunjin was crying now and Seungmin wanted to wipe the tears off of his pretty face so badly but instead opted on saying sweet nothings.

“Hyunjinnie, you do know Woojin will have remedies for me on hand right? Fate threw us a curveball Jinnie but I know we can get through this together. I may not be able to touch you but I love you with my entire heart and I hope you know that.” He pauses for a second and looked up at the crying boy. “I won’t die Hyunjin. I know how to protect myself and I have you guys with me. I don’t know who you were crying over but I sure as hell will make sure it’s not one of us.” Seungmin had a terrible gut feeling about this but he hoped he was wrong.

Woojin and Minho were in the kitchen with Jeongin who was watching them cook. “Is Hyunjin ok?” Woojin asked Jeongin as he added more ingredients into the pot. “I don’t know. I know it’s my fault for making him feel like this but do you really blame me for feeling this way?” He asked while gnawing on his lip gently. “Jeonginnie, it’s ok. We don’t blame you but you do know why Hyunjin feels that way right?” Minho asked the boy who continued to feel his guilt rise up. The youngest shook his head and curiosity took over. He didn’t know why Hyunjin felt this way and it truly made him feel even worse. “When Jisung came that one night and he asked Chan about his visions, do you remember what Chan said?”

He shook his head once more. “He said Hyunjin was crying over somebody’s body.” Minho exclaimed and Jeongin’s mouth dropped. The memory came flooding into his head again and he felt like absolute shit. “He feels as though it’s Seungmin.” Jeongin whispered. It finally made sense. Hyunjin was terrified that the boy he loved would die in his arms. “Holy fuck.”

“Watch your language young man.” Woojin scolded whilst stirring the ingredients. Minho mocked him silently behind his back trying to make the maknae feel better but Jeongin was more focused on other things. “I’ll be right back” He raced out of the room in search of Hyunjin. “He shouldn’t feel bad hyung. He’s only sixteen. He has a right to be scared and upset.” Minho whispered, the air growing serious in the kitchen once more. “He’s still a child.”

“I know Minho-ah. We have to protect them even if it costs our lives. The four of us took that pact for a reason.” The day after Jisung had gotten to the house, Changbin, Chan, Woojin, and Minho had created a pact where the four of them would protect the younger ones with their whole lives even if it meant dying. “I just wish there was something more we could do.” Minho said. “We just need to be there for them through all of this.”

Jeongin found Hyunjin and Seungmin in their room chatting quietly. “Hey.” Jeongin said causing their heads to turn towards him. Hyunjin moved and patted the bed next to him. Jeongin scooted into the space that Hyunjin had created and felt his arms wrap around his waist. “Hey lil fox.” Seungmin smiled down at the youngest. “Hey Snailmin.” Jeongin smirked up at him. “Oh he’s getting clever now, isn’t he?” Hyunjin giggled, pulling Jeongin closer. Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of jealousy run through his veins. However, seeing their smiles made it all worth it. No apologies were exchanged but just sitting there in each other’s company spoke more than words ever could. They were all terrified for what was to come but in that moment they enjoyed clowning around and lightening the mood. Seungmin couldn’t have been happier to see his boyfriend’s large smile appear on his face. He just hoped everything would turn out alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what your favorite part of this chapter was! who is your favorite character so far and who would you like to see more of? hope you enjoyed :))


	5. exploding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes downhill and seungmin explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!! sorry for taking so long to update but I am back :)) I hope you guys like this

“So, today our training will become more intense. Woojin and Hyunjin, you two will be extremely attentive today in case anyone does get hurt. Got it?” Chan exclaimed. “Jisung, you’re first.” Jisung internally groaned at the fact that he had to go first. His powers were not even sufficient to protect himself. “Focus on that tree over there and try to make it become invisible.” Chan said.

“Hyung, are you crazy? I still have to touch the object in order for it to even slightly go out of view.” Jisung exclaimed incredulously. How did Chan expect him to be able to complete this task when he couldn’t even make the tree go out of sight when he was touching it? “You have to try!” Jisung could feel the others staring at him and his anxiety continued to build up. He forcefully pushed it aside and his eyes narrowed in on the large oak tree in front of their house. Woojin and Chan stood on either side of Jisung making sure everything was ok. It may not seem like it but even turning things invisible could become dangerous extremely quickly. There was a high chance of Jisung passing out due to exhaustion. “Come on Jisung. You got this!” He heard Jeongin yell from the sidelines.

When Jisung was turning himself and objects invisible it felt as though his brain was tingling. However, as he was looking at the tree there were no tingles present. Over the course of an hour Jisung had managed to turn himself invisible by accident on numerous occasions and had only made the tree’s image flicker. Woojin could sense that the boy was on the verge of passing out and he turned to Chan. “We’re stopping for today.” With that, Woojin grabbed Jisung and the boy collapsed in his arms. “I’m sorry hyung.” Jisung cried out at the thought of Chan being disappointed in him for being unable to complete the task. “Don’t be sorry Jisungie. You’ve made me extremely proud today. Progress has been made and we can only continue to get better from here.” Chan smiled fondly down at the young boy but he couldn’t miss the pang of guilt that shot through his heart.

As Woojin carried Jisung into the house, Changbin found himself walking towards Chan. “Why the hell did you have to push him so far?” He growled at the leader. His hair had turned a fiery red and the rest of the members were extremely shocked at his anger. “Changbin, I remember something else from my vision. Something about Jisung. He’s the key.” Chan whispered to the boy. “What do you mean he’s the key?” He asked.

“He means that Jisung is going to be the key to our triumph.” Hyunjin exclaimed as he joined the pair. “But how?” Chan sighed at that question. “He has to be able to turn large objects invisible before the 17th. Otherwise, we’re doomed.” Hyunjin sucked in a breath at that. “You aren’t going to tell him, are you?” Changbin asked. Chan shook his head. “It’ll stress him out more. We don’t need that.”

Changbin completely understood where Chan was coming from but at the same time, Jisung was going to burn out before the 17th even came. Not telling Jisung was a big problem for Changbin as well. He cared for that boy with his entire being and for Jisung not to know something so crucial was horrifying to him. Chan seemed to know what was on his mind. “No telling him Changbin. If we have to, we will but not now.”

Woojin came back outside and the trainings continued. Seungmin was up next and the boy was beginning to learn how to control that fire. He definitely had his fiery tendencies under control but he needed to learn how to harness the fire. Chan was trying to teach Seungmin how to intensify or lessen the heat. “You need to touch my arm and try to lessen the amount of heat coming from your hand.”

“No!” Seungmin had yelled, backing up from the boy in horror. “I-I’m not doing that!” He could never imagine the pain he could put someone through just by touching them. “You’re not going to hurt me. That’s why we are by the river, Seungmin. Hyunjin can patch me up instantly. There’s no need to worry.” Woojin and Hyunjin circled closely around the pair, ready to jump in if anything got too intense. “You just have to touch my arm and try to lessen the heat.”

Seungmin was trembling now. He couldn’t even face his hyung knowing that he was going to be putting him in excruciating pain. “Seungmin look at me.” He heard Chan whisper softly. He looked into Chan’s soft eyes. “Trust me.” Tears began to flow down his cheeks but he knew he had to go through with this training in order to improve his skills. “I-I trust y-you.” He whimpered as he got closer to Chan. “You trust Hyunjinnie and Woojin hyung right?” Seungmin nodded his head but dared not look at anyone but Chan.

“Tell me to let go if it hurts to much ok?” The leader nodded and smiled softly at Seungmin before all hell let loose. The boy took off his gloves and instantly all three boys around him could feel the heat radiating off of his hands. “Chan, you listen to me right now. If it hurts too bad you tell us ok?” Woojin sternly said. Another nod was exchanged between Woojin and Chan before Seungmin’s hand clamped around Chan’s forearm.

A grunt fell from Chan’s lips as he gritted his teeth from the pain. “Seungmin, try focusing on the heat! Try to lessen it.” Hyunjin yelled as he saw his leader in pain. Seungmin was still crying but he saw that Chan was trying extremely hard not to scream out in agony. Seungmin focused on his love for Chan and all of the other members. He honed in on the fact that he just wanted to be able to touch the other members. His thoughts were full of the skinship that everyone shared but couldn’t initiate with him. He was angry and broken. A scream full of suffering escaped his lips as he thought of that fact that he could never touch any of them, that he would forever be alone.

What Seungmin didn’t realize was that Chan wasn’t in pain anymore. Seungmin unknowingly had lowered the amount of heat radiating from his palms. Woojin stepped closer to the two and touched Seungmin’s hand gently to not startle him or break his focus. “It doesn’t hurt.” He turned incredulously to Hyunjin. Hyunjin let out a sob and collapsed to the ground in relief. Although, they still would never be able to truly touch, this was groundbreaking progress in Hyunjin’s book.

“Hyunjin, come here and touch his hand before this trance of his is broken.” Woojin said and beckoned for the boy to come closer. Hyunjin settled his fingertips on top of Seungmin’s soft skin and knew that even though he only touched his skin for a few seconds, the feeling would be engraved in his mind forever. “He still won’t be able to touch me hyung. Look at him! The only time he’s able to touch someone is when he’s fully focused. Even if he learns to be self aware whilst doing this, he won’t be able to control it fully.”

“We’ll get there someday Hyunjin. I know it.” Woojin exclaimed. Chan slowly pried Seungmin’s fingers off of his arm and looked up at the younger with worry. “He’s not breaking out of the trance.”

Minho realized this as he was watching from the side. He walked closer to the group that was standing in the middle of the field. “Seungmin!” Minho yelled at the top of his lungs. A roar-like scream exploded out of Seungmin as fire erupted from his palms. “Holy shit!” Woojin exclaimed as he scrambled back. Everyone watched in awe as fire swirled around Seungmin’s body. “Seungmin! Are you ok?” Hyunjin yelled in horror as the flames began to grow.

“Changbin!” Someone yelled in the midst but Minho was more focused on getting closer to Seungmin. Minho found Changbin right beside him and the two mind controllers fought to restrain Seungmin. “He’s extremely angry and distressed.” Changbin exclaimed as he did a scan on Seungmin’s emotions. “You try to calm him down and I’ll tell him to stop conjuring the fire.” Minho said and Changbin nodded to acknowledge the plan.

“Seungmin! You need to stop. Control your fire right now and put on your gloves. You are putting everyone in danger.” Minho exclaimed. The others watched in horror as the flames began to get dangerously close to the house. “Hyunjin and Felix, try to put a large amount of water onto the flames farthest away from Seungmin. We still don’t want to get any water on him, got it?” Hyunjin raced off towards the lake and Felix conjured large rain clouds over the fire.

Minho and Changbin had successfully gotten Seungmin to calm down. The flames around his body had died down as well. The boy was broken before but now he was completely shattered. He didn’t know how he had exploded like that. The anger had just built up until it finally got to him.

“Why! I just want to be fucking normal.” He screamed out as he dropped to his knees. “I hate this!” Minho felt himself tearing up at the sight of Seungmin finally breaking down. The boy was sobbing on the burnt ground and he tugged at the shriveled strands of grass. “All I do is destroy. How can I be a hero when all I can do is fucking ruin and kill!” Changbin let out a wounded noise at that. “You can do more than that Seungmin! You’re a protector.”

“No, I’m just a fucking monster.” With those last words, the boy ran into the house and slammed the door. Jeongin was sobbing and wanted more than anything just to run after him. “He’ll be ok lil fox. He’s a strong one.” Woojin said as he sat down next to the youngest. “He’s defeated, hyung. I would be too.”

The fire conjurer wasn’t seen for the rest of the night and refused to leave his room, even for dinner. Seungmin sat in his room, packing his things. He shoved all of his clothes, necessities, and gifts from the others in his bag. He took Hyunjin’s notebook filled with letters to him and Jeongin’s stuffed animal that had been given to him on his last birthday. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was approximately two in the morning and knew that everyone was asleep. Taking one last look around the room, he exited silently and walked out into the living room. “And just where do you think you’re going?” He heard a voice say as his hand clasped the door knob.

“I’m leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what your favorite part of this chapter was. hope this chapter was good enough! I have my doubts about this one. kudos and comments are appreciated !!


	6. moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I can’t lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: mentions of suicide/depression*

Seungmin whipped around to see Changbin staring at him with a glass of water in his hand. Seungmin presumed that the older was unable to sleep and had gotten up for a drink. “You’re leaving?” The older asked, panic written across his face.

 

The red-head nodded and put his hand on the door knob. “Please.” Changbin whispered. This was the first time Seungmin had heard his hyung sound so broken. “Don’t leave me.”

 

“Why do you care if I leave? I’m a monster hyung. Look at me! All I do is destroy and ruin. I almost killed all of you today. I can’t stay here.” He whispered angrily at the older, turning to leave.

 

“Seungmin. Baby, please. You’re like a brother to me. I-I can’t lose you.”

 

“You’ll be fine without me.” He scoffed as he opened the door. Changbin let his tears flow freely as he stepped closer to Seungmin. “Please. Let hyung help you.” He whimpered. “Seeing you hurt like this, hurts me too. More than you’ll ever know Minnie.”

 

Seungmin stood tensely in the doorway, looking out at the forest around them. “I want to see how bad the damage was.” He explained, as he walked out of the house. Changbin followed right behind him, making sure he wasn’t leaving. The red-head stopped in front of the burn marks that were prominent even in the faint glow of the moonlight. “Oh my god.”

 

He felt his knees give out from underneath him and he fell into the burnt grass. “Fuck. I can’t do this.” He started to hyperventilate as sobs wracked his body. He felt the presence of his hyung next to him even though Changbin couldn’t touch him. “Please help me. Please make me normal. I hate this. I hate myself.” Seungmin started pulling at his hair, coming pretty close to ripping it out.

 

Sweet nothings were whispered into the night, calming his mind. At some point, Chan had shown up, having heard them due to his strong hearing. “Hey love, you listening to me?” He asked, as he crouched down next to the boy. Staring into his warm brown eyes, Seungmin nodded.

 

“You are nowhere near a monster. You never were and you never will be. Seungmin, you have a heart of gold. I have never met anybody so keen on protecting others and making sure that they are okay. We need you.”

 

Chan got choked up and looked up as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“We need you, with all of your weird quirks and loving personality traits. We need you even when you’re mad at us or upset with the world. You are still learning! It’s okay to not be okay. It’s okay to not always do things right.” Chan spoke softly, looking at Seungmin with so much adoration.

 

“You have come a long way Kim Seungmin and you’re only going to go up from here.” The three sat in silence for a while as they looked up at the full moon looming over them as they laid down on the grass. The wind ruffled Seungmin’s red hair, making his bangs cover his eyes and the tear tracks that laid beneath them.

 

“You know, if it weren’t for you guys I probably wouldn’t be here anymore.” He whispered quietly. “I probably would’ve killed myself by now.” After a few moments of silence he spoke up again.

 

“You made me hate myself less than I did before. You quieted the voices in my head and I am forever grateful for that.” Changbin wanted so badly to hug the broken boy in front of him, to lay his hand on his shoulder or link their fingers together. He craved the physical affection that he gave to everyone else. He wanted that with Seungmin.

 

“I’m so very glad we could help you out of that.” Chan looked deep in thought as he tugged his fingers through his knotty hair, his brows furrowing together.

 

“Seungmin…”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“Are you…. happy here? With us, I mean.” Chan’s lip was in between his teeth now, gnawing away with worry.

 

“Some days are better than others. I sometimes can’t stand to look in the mirror and see the person that I am. It feels like I can’t breathe when I see everybody being able to touch and hug. My mind goes all foggy when someone shows any sign of affection towards me because I feel so detached from everybody. Not being able to touch brings a barrier between people. I sometimes worry Hyunjin will find someone better than me, someone who’s able to kiss and hug him.” Seungmin seemed to curl in on himself and looked extremely small in his oversized hoodie.

 

“Other days I feel the happiest that I’ve ever been. I have you guys to keep me company and to make me smile. You’re my family. I’ve never been more grateful to have met people in my life before. You make me feel the most normal I’ve felt in my life before. None of you judge me for my problems and you help solve every obstacle I come across. I never have to face anything alone and I can’t begin to explain how much that means to me. I love you guys.”

 

The silence wrapped around the three of them but for the first time it wasn’t deafening. It was comfortable and Seungmin basked in the warmth of his hyungs. “I know I can’t feel you guys physically but I can feel your touch. I can imagine what it feels like to be hugged and cuddled by every single one of you. It’s the most comforting thing I have ever imagined.”

 

The three stayed outside for another hour until Changbin and Chan started shivering from the brisk wind. “Let’s head inside hyungs.” The walk to the front porch was short and as they got inside, Seungmin bid them goodnight. Before they closed the doors to their separate rooms, Seungmin called after them. “I’m sorry hyungs. I love you. Sleep well.” With that, he closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed as the first signs of sunrise shone through his curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. sorry it took so long to update :((


	7. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to speak to him. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! hope you enjoy this chapter.

After Seungmin had closed the door behind him all of Chan’s strength drained out of his body in an instant. His body slumped over against the wall and his hands began to shake violently. “Hyung, you have to calm down.” Changbin had whispered to him, taking his hands to stop the shaking. “I can’t Changbin. The amount of guilt and remorse I feel for that kid is so overwhelming. He wanted to kill himself. He doesn’t like who he is. I know we aren’t in the best circumstance but I still want him to be happy.” 

 

Changbin’s heart felt as though it was dropping out of his chest. “Chan hyung, we just have to look at the positive side. He’s still here. He’s fighting to love himself. He said that we help him with those things. We just have to be there for him every step of the way. We can’t give up yet hyung.” Chan pressed his face into Changbin’s neck and sighed deeply. “I just want to be a better leader. I want to help everybody.” 

 

His arms encircled Chan’s waist as he pulled him closer. “Hyung you are the best leader I have ever seen. I have no doubt that we will get through this.” The two of them hugged for a bit more until the clock chimed loudly in the next room. “You should get some sleep hyung.” Changbin whispered before ruffling Chan’s hair lightly and sending a solemn smile towards him. The two parted ways as the sun continued to shine through the curtains. “You better sleep in Changbin-ah.” 

 

“I love you.” Chan whispered when he was too far away to hear. Shutting the door, he saw Woojin sprawled against his bed seeming to have been waiting for the other to return. “Poor hyung.” He uttered to himself as he laid down underneath the covers and cuddled up to the brunette. The sun sparkled against his tan skin making it look bright and dewy. His nose was scrunched up as his mind was filled with dreams. Chan continued to scrutinize every detail on Woojin’s sleeping face as his eyes drooped and sleep took over his body.

 

Seungmin could not get a second of sleep as fire enwrapped his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see the flames and the screams of his hyungs could be heard. Forcing himself to stay awake, he heard the sounds of people beginning to wake. Minho could be heard singing as the clatter of pans signified he was cooking. The television in the living room was playing cartoons which was Jeongin’s favorite thing to watch in the morning. Jisung’s tiny feet were pattering against the floor. 

 

Seungmin heard the doorknob of his bedroom turn and he quickly shut his eyes to pretend that he was fast asleep. “Seems like he’s asleep.” He could hear Chan whisper to somebody else. “Good. He needs rest.” Woojin exclaimed before shutting the door quietly. His eyes opened and tears of desperation stung his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He was so fucking exhausted. The murmurs of life continued around him as he stayed in bed all day surrounded by his self pity. 

 

He heard his door open at around 2 pm and the end of his bed dipped as extra weight was added to it. “Couldn’t sleep all day huh? You couldn’t fool me with your fake sleeping even if you tried.” Hyunjin whispered lowly. Seungmin shook his head as the tears began to track down his face. 

 

Hyunjin got off of the bed and leaned in front of him. “I know baby. You must be so tired right? Want hyungie to sing to you and stay here until you fall asleep?” He murmured as to not startle the younger. 

 

Seungmin nodded his head and waited expectantly whilst staring at him with his big brown eyes. Hyunjin began singing a love song filled with promises, hopes and dreams. A song that overflowed Seungmin’s heart with love and euphoria. His breathing settled down as Hyunjin finished the last note of the song and his eyes shut slowly. His lashes were filled with tears, stuck down to his tan cheeks. Hyunjin looked at the younger sadly before getting up and leaving the room. Glancing once behind him, he saw the sunlight enwrap the other leaving him in a ray of golden hues. 

 

“You got him to actually fall asleep?” Changbin whispered to the ravenette as he passed the living room. Hyunjin nodded and sat down next to his hyung who wrapped him up in his arms. “I’m worried Bin.” Changbin didn’t know what to say in order to comfort Hyunjin so he opted to kiss his forehead gently and let the younger relax in his embrace. 

 

“You know….” the younger paused seeming to be thinking about what to say next. “I am so fucking scared that Seungmin will be the one I’m crying over. Hyung, I won’t be able to save him.” Hyunjin sobbed into his hands. “I-I can’t watch him die. He’s my everything. H-He is the one I’m in love with. I cant lose him hyung. Please. Please.” 

 

Changbin shushed the younger and pulled him closer. “You will not watch him die.” He exclaimed as he stared directly into Hyunjin’s eyes. “Chan, Minho, Woojin and I will not let any of you die. You hear me? We would rather die ourselves then let that happen.” 

 

Hyunjin shifted in order to get a better look at Changbin’s face. “None of us better die. Otherwise I will never be able to look at myself the same again. A healer who couldn’t even save his family.” Hyunjin scoffed at the thought of it. “How pathetic.”

 

“You could never be pathetic Hwang Hyunjin. You are a hero no matter what. You’ve exhausted yourself for years healing a bunch of idiots who get hurt countless amounts of times. You even healed my fucking paper cut a couple days ago. Even if you could not heal one of us, Woojin’s concoctions are a backup. We will always have a second plan. Always.” Hyunjin seemed to be reassured by that so the two of them settled into an uneasy silence. 

 

As soon as the silence completely wrapped around the two of them it was broken by knocks against their front door. Hyunjin looked at Changbin scared and confused. No one had ever been able to find their small cabin. They had hidden it so far away that it was next to impossible. Changbin got up from the couch slowly and cautiously made his way to the front door. A lanky teenager stood behind it with an urgent expression on his face. “Do you know a man by the name of Bang Chan?” He asked before Changbin could even open his mouth. “Why? Who are you?” Hyunjin asked suspiciously. 

 

“I need to speak to him. Now.” The boy exclaimed with a wild look in his eyes. “Get Chan now.” Changbin said to Hyunjin while keeping an eye on the boy in front of him. A few seconds passed but it felt like an eternity. As Chan walked out from his room with Hyunjin following closely behind him, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. “BamBam?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was your favorite part of this chapter ??


End file.
